Potato Salad
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: [HIATUS] Based on “Kirby & the Amazing Mirror”! When Kirby and friends find a mysterious potato, all insanity breaks loose! See what kind of wacky adventures unfold as they try to find out more about this strange spud!
1. Prologue: The Potato's Awakening

_**Authoress' Notes:** Like I said in my bio some time ago, I made this story in honor of the fact that Kirby is back on TV again! YAYSIES! This is completely random and based off "Kirby & the Amazing Mirror" because I always do something stupid in that game and I like it bunches. Okay, I'll shut up now. /

* * *

_

_**Potato Salad**_

_**Prologue:** The Potato's Awakening

* * *

_

_Okay, so once upon a time, there was this guy, right? No, scratch that; it sucks... There was this guy named Kirby... and he was pink. Well, anyway, he went on a lot of quests during his lifetime, one of which involved mirrors... and bad guys... and... stuff!_

_After putting the Amazing Mirror back together and saving the Mirror World, Kirby then found out that he couldn't get himself back together after Dark Meta Knight sliced him up! I mean, like mentally, not physically... no, wait... maybe not... **ANYWAY!**_

_Through his journey to fix the Amazing Mirror, Kirby also realized that he was actually divided into different Kirbies, based off of his emotions, allowing them to act on their act own and not listen to word Kirby said to them, which was usually a bad thing!_

_Kirby, of course, was the Star (Ha, Star!) of the entire gang because he was pink and pink is very sexy on guys and girls like it because we're supposed to (or, at least, I do), therefore making Kirby the leader!_

_Sasha was Kirby's yellow happy side, although she was anything but! She often griped and complained about what Kirby was doing and never came when he called her on his phone, unless it was by accident! She was, in fact, the smartest of the four, but never followed the group and never brought Kirby any nourishment just because she's always mad at him for something! She does have a small crush on Kirby, though! _

_Mizu was Kirby's red angry side, and it didn't take much to set him off! He often kept to himself and practiced with his swords and blades and stuff! He was a master at the ability of Sword and Cutter, along with just about all the others. He one day hopes to best Meta Knight's in a sword fight, ever since he lost to last one to him, along with his left eye. He was a strong fighter, but he only came to help Kirby whenever he fought a Boss or a very big enemy with an unfair advantage! _

_Finally, François was Kirby's green scared side, but he was also classified as critically insane! François was a weird one, all right, but he helped Kirby whenever he could, the little freak. A total coward, François came to Kirby's aid when he needed it, but he usually ran away the second someone got hit by the bad guy!

* * *

_

_Now, he's back in Dreamland! Or Pop Star! Or the Mirror World! Or some randomly-placed green flowery spot in the universe that's not Earth with his other three-halves! Somehow, that didn't sound quite right..._

_Kirby sat in the grassland of Rainbow Route, with his little, yellow girlfriend, Sasha. Of course, Sasha was a girl and she was one of Kirby's friends, hence her name. Unfortunately, Kirby was too focused on other things to even notice she was there. He assumed she was probably a Waddle Dee, or something._

"Kirby, aren't you bored...? Wanna go do something?" Sasha asked, obviously smitten with Kirby!

"If it rhymes with 'decks' and starts with an 'S', then no," Kirby absent-mindedly replied.

Sasha smacked Kirby with a random Scarfy! "Eww, that's gross, Kirby! I can't believe you actually said that!"

"Well, I can't believe it's not butter!" the pink one replied, holding up a piece of cheese!

Sasha scoffed. "You're not making any sense!"

Kirby stood tall! "Of course I'm not making any sense, and do you know why?"

Sasha frowned angrily. "No. Why?"

"It's my phone! I finally get the damn thing working and then Verizon Wireless goes and disconnects it! Those bastards!" Kirby rampaged!

"Kirby, you've got better things to do than to sit around and worry about your stupid cell phone!" Sasha said.

"Then, let me break yours for you and see how it feels," Kirby said, holding out his hand.

Sasha held it behind her back. "Okay! Okay! I get where you're coming from!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of Mustard Mountain, Mizu and François were in the middle of a very unimportant training session! _

"Mizu, are you gonna teach me how to fight?' François asked, watching an idiotic Pengy wander around a lava pool!

"No," Mizu replied, practicing his swordplay.

"Please?" François begged, giving Mizu the oh-so-cute Kirby eyes!

"...No..." Mizu refused.

"Aw..." François whined. "Why?"

Mizu turned around. "Because... potato."

"Potato?" François inquired.

Mizu pointed behind François. "Potato."

François scoffed. "Is this some kind of joke? Are trying to say that**_ I'M_** a potato?"

Mizu calmly walked over and yanked the confused François around.

François gasped. **_"POTATO!"_**

_Lo and behold, like Mizu said, there was a potato rolling along the ground. Coming between Mizu and François, it stopped._

Mizu starred at the spud.

François starred at the spud.

Mizu starred at the spud.

François starred at the spud.

Mizu starred at the spud.

François starred at the spud.

Mizu starred at the spud.

François starred at Mizu.

Mizu starred at François. "What?"

"Hey, Mizu... I think it's trying to tell us something..." François whispered loudly.

"Yeah...right..." Mizu backed away from François, withdrawing a sword and resuming his training!

François picked the potato up. "No, really! It wants us to take it to our leader!"

"Kirby? Fine, whatever..." Mizu paid no mind to François, slicing a Hot Head in half!

_François starred at the potato some more. Its shape was so... interesting... After a few more seconds of starring, his eyes glazed over and he began walking around like a zombie!_

"Must... eat... **_DONUTS!"_** François barked, turning into a microwave!

Mizu turned around again. "Stop it, Fran; you're breaking my concentration..."

_Without any warning, François sucked up a random Foley and turned into Bomb Kirby! With his newfound Bomb power, François began blowing up all of Mustard Mountain, causing rocks and boulders to fall near the irate red Kirby! __In the blink of an eye, Mizu sliced a rock in half! Then another and another, and so on! Seeing as this was good training, for his reflexes, Mizu danced about the rocks and kept breaking them, as François continued to blow up stuff. Well, that can't be good..._

_**Elsewhere...**_

_Kirby and Sasha were in the Candy Constellation, trying to see if Kirby's cell phone could get a better signal from up there! _

"Kirby, this'll never work, and you know it! Let's go and find Mizu and François already!" Sasha complained.

With the Spark ability, Kirby waved his phone around in the air. "NO! Not until I get this damn thing to work!"

_Sighing, Sasha used her cute, little cell phone to call Mizu._

_**Mustard Mountain... or what was left of it...**_

Mizu picked up is phone just as it started ringing! "Yeah? Whaddya want?" he asked rudely!

"Mizu, Kirby's acting stupid again. Go get François and meet us in Candy Constellation," Sasha demanded.

"I can't," came the reply.

"**_WHY?"_** Sasha shouted.

"François got possessed by an evil potato and now I think he's trying to take over the world with the powers of...um... I think he said processed cheese..." Mizu said, frowning.

"Take over the world? François can't take over a damn coffee table! Go get him and come here**_NOW!"_** With that, Sasha hung up.

"Yeah, easy for you to say..." Mizu mumbled to his phone.

François ran past him, tossing another bomb his way. "Hey, Mizu! **_HEADS UP!"_**

"Okay, François; I've had enough of your silly games," Mizu scowled. He swiftly took out a sword and sliced the bomb in half, somehow causing it to explode in François' face!

Clutching the potato, François fell to the ground, also giving up his Bomb ability. "Ouch..."

"Come on. Sasha wants us and I don't feel like having to kick her ass today..." Mizu explained, dragging François to the nearest exit.

**_Candy Constellation_**

Sasha went over and smacked Kirby in the back of the head. "Kirby, Mizu and François are coming, and when they get here, we're leaving!"

"More like 'when they get here, no one's going anywhere until I can make long-distance calls to Dedede about how much of an ass he is!' That's what it's going to be like!" Spark Kirby retorted, still holding the phone up.

_Then, Mizu and François arrived, the latter holding a potato for some reason._

Sasha threw her hands up. "What took you guys so long?"

Mizu tossed François on the ground. "It took us, like 10 seconds to get here and all you is gripe and moan bout it?"

"Because you could've gotten here in 5 seconds if you'd used your Warp Stars!" Sasha complained.

"Mine's broken, remember?" Mizu said.

"And I think I lost mine, but the potato doesn't care about that! It's a cruel, cruel world, Master Potato! **_A CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD!"_** François spazzed out.

Sasha looked at the potato François had. "What's with him?"

"That's the evil potato that's trying to take over François and turn him into a zombie," Mizu replied.

"Oh," Sasha simply responded.

Then, Spark Kirby got an idea! "I know! Let's go to the evil Verizon Wireless Company and settle this mess once and for all!"

Sasha shook her head. "Kirby, you know we can't do that..."

François nodded and grinned crazily. "Oh, yes we can, Sasha, dear... Yes, we can..."

_**Sometime later, everyone was at the Verizon Wireless Company building!**_

Mizu looked surprised. "How'd we do that?"

François dropped the potato. **_"EVIL SPUD! EVIL SPUD!"_**

Kirby snatched the potato and glared at it. "What the hell is this all about?"

François hid behind Mizu. "Kirby! Don't look directly at it! It'll turn you into a zombie!"

"Whatever!" Kirby started pushing buttons on his cell phone again. "Hello? Hello? Damn it, I said **_HELLO?"_**

Sasha sighed. "What's it gonna take to get Kirby to listen to me for more than five seconds?"

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Verizon Wireless? **_HEY!"_** Kirby screamed into his cell phone in a very unintelligent way.

"Give it up, man. If you don't pay the phone bill, then you don't get to talk on the phone," Mizu spat, being the mean-butt, as usual.

"Well, then... In that case, the Verizon Wireless Company must die!" Kirby declared, running off and into a nearby tree across the way.

"...Does this mean I can't have my donuts today?" François asked.

_Mizu couldn't help but glare angrily at the weird François, who was green, by the way, and growl. Not that Kirbies can growl, mind you. They laugh, and giggle, they squeak, and occasionally scream, but I don't think I've ever heard one growl. Interesting..._

_After recovering from his earlier incident, Kirby marched up to the Verizon Wireless building and chucked the potato at it! The spud splattered against a window, then Dedede popped his head out._

"It's impossible, Kirby! You can't get into the almighty building of the Verzion Wireless Company! This is payback for not letting me be in KATAM!" the penguin shouted, shaking his fist at the pink ball of fluff on the ground.

Kirby frowned. "KATAM?"

"Is that some kind of a cult, or something?" François asked.

"No! He means _"Kirby & the Amazing Mirror"_! **HELLO?"** Sasha spat.

"Oh. Well, um... you suck, Dedede, and I don't mean the good kind!" Kirby taunted!

Dedede threw his Hammer out the window! "Yeah, right! Well, take this! And don't even think of trying to suck it up!"

_But Kirby was too pigheaded to listen, and he liked to suck up things, so he did and he became Hammer Kirby!_

Dedede grabbed the smushed potato and flung it at Sasha! "Damn you, Kirby!"

_Hammer Kirby slammed the potato down on the ground and away from Sasha!_

Sasha blushed. "Aw, Kirby! That was so sweet of you! See? I knew you had some common sense in your little brain somewhere!"

François freaked out. **_"OH, MY GOD! LOOK!"_**

_The potato was completely unharmed! Just a moment ago, it was smashed, smushed, splattered, and not looking too good, but now, it was fine! And... getting bigger?_

Hammer Kirby backed away. "What the..."

_The spud had begun to grow! And grow! **AND GROW!** _

_Dedede, who was none to happy that his plan to join up with the Verizon Wireless people and overcharge Kirby's phone rates wasn't working, jumped out the 89th floor with a laser machine gun in tow! Too bad he didn't notice the alien potato in his way on the street._

"All right, Kirby! Today, you shall die!" he shouted in his descent.

"Not today, Dedede! Maybe when the video game industry crashes, or they run out of ideas for the TV show, but **_NOT TODAY!"_** François shouted. And with that, he proceeded to inhale the laser machine gun Dedede had idiotically brought with him, and turned into Laser Kirby!

_The King fell headfirst onto the potato with a **THWUMP!** Confused, he sat up and looked around._

"Hey! What's going on? Where's inevitable boom and Kirbies flying all over the place?" Dedede demanded!

_Dedede got his wish just as the enlarged potato shot off and into the sky, farther than the eye could see!_

Hammed Kirby cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that was awkward..."

"Yeah..." François added, but immediately switched to attacking mode and shot a laser at Dedede and the flying spud, exploding it on impact. The result was raining French fries, which Kirby considered to be a good thing... and it was, too.

Then, the idiotic Cappies ran out of nowhere and danced about. "Food! Food! Yay! Kirby has brought us back the food... **AGAIN!"**

Hammer Kirby starred at the large assortment of idiotic Cappies. "...yeah..."

Mizu turned to the group. "Anyone wanna go out and eat?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure..."

"Whatever..."

_And so, the gang set off in order to find something to eat, probably something big, like a Phan-Phan, or something..._

_But little did they know of a strange figure watching them as the sun set in the distance... _

"Kirby... you have grown with your powers and coped with your problems in so many ways... but this... potato threat... is not over yet..." the shadow said.

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** Okay, okay! It was the first Chapter, so don't expect it to be all that great! Give it time, though and don't forget to Review or I'll take this down, out of discouragement! _


	2. 1: To the Mirror World and Beyond!

_**Authoress' Notes:** Time really slipped through my fingers on this one... but here's Chapter 1 anyway!

* * *

_

_**Potato Salad **_

_**Chapter 1:** To the Mirror World and Beyond!

* * *

_

_After the whole Verizon Wireless bit, Kirby and friends decided that maybe they should try and forget about Dedede trying to kill them with ridiculously high phones rates and potatoes! Life was too short for them to worry about such trivial things, so they went for a nice stroll outside!_

"Are you sure we can't go and fight somebody, Kirby? I feel like my expertise is being wasted here," Mizu grumbled as the group walked along.

Kirby kicked a randomly-placed Whispy tree and caught an apple. "No! I don't feel like starting any wars and killing people right now! Maybe tomorrow... but not now! THE LEADER HAS SPOKEN!"

"You're not our leader!" Sasha replied, rudely kicking Kirby in the head, taking his apple, and eating it, all in one smooth move!

"Yeah! We're our own people... thing!" François 'rebelled', also kicking a Whispy tree, only to get a Gordo right between the eyes.

"Yes, I am! Don't make me sick Shadow Kirby on you!" the pink one threatened, getting another apple!

Mizu added to Kirby's discomfort by attacking him with a barrage of jabs and slices from his faithful sword! Seeing as he wasn't touched, Kirby scoffed. "And you call yourself a swordsman? You totally missed me!"

_Kirby soon realized he was, indeed, very wrong, as his apple promptly exploded into exactly 83,903,484,894 pieces!_

"HEY! Don't take it out on me, just 'cause I have 2 eyes and you don't!" Kirby pouted, very annoyed that he could've put a painful new meaning to the phrase, 'An eye for an eye'.

"Kirby, you're such a dork sometimes," Sasha taunted in one those, 'Oh, I hate you, yet I secretly love you' ways. "I have a mind to take these guys and go off without you!"

"You wish!" Kirby growled, turning away. He then peered ahead at something small and blue in their path. "Hey, who's that in the road?"

Mizu squinted. "I'm not really sure."

Picking up a stick, Sasha ran ahead and poked the round... thing on the ground. "It's a girl. Okay, now we know! Can we leave now?"

François perked up. "A girl, you say? Well, allow me to be the man here and help her out!"

Sasha picked up a Giant Waddle Dee and sent François flying with it. "Don't you try that today, François, you sick freak! The last time you did something like that, Kirby almost ended up squished under a rock!"

Kirby rubbed his head. "Yeah, and I don't fancy being squishified!"

Sasha sweatdropped. "That's not a word, Kirby..."

Kirby smiled. "I know, but every time I say something like that, Nintendo pays me 5,000 dollars!"

Mizu sighed. "I really wonder about you sometimes..."

"I do it all the time," Sasha added.

Slightly delusional, François sucked up the Colossal Dee that Sasha had bashed him with. "And I like cheese!"

_Okay, so remember the blue thing in the road? The one that was a girl? Well, she was cute and stuff and Kirby noticed._

"Hey, she's cute! Almost cuter than me, and **_that's_** saying something!" Kirby exclaimed.

The almost-as-cute-as-Kirby-but-not-exactly-as-cute blue puffball woke up. "Oh... what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Kirby's Dreamland!" François idiotically shouted, recovering from the whole giant Waddle Dee bit.

The blue puffball panicked. "Oh, my god, really? Help! I've been trapped inside the evil Game Boy's outdated graphics with nowhere to go!"

"Another crazy one," Sasha grumbled.

Kirby pushed François out of the way! "When he says that, he means you're on Popstar...! Or is it Pop Star...? I don't know... I can't remember..."

"Well, then, where's my Warp Star? I'm not supposed to be here! I need to go home!" the blue round thing asked, looking around.

"You have a Warp Star?" François asked.

"No, duh," the light blue puffball replied, annoyed.

"Where'd you see it last?" Mizu also asked.

"I was riding on it and I crashed. Do you really think I was concentrating where my Star was at that point?" the puffball frowned.

François smiled. "Yes!"

The puffball scowled. "Yeah... Well, you guys need to help me look for it!"

"Why? We don't even know your name!" Sasha asked.

"Well, you... Hey, wait... Sasha?" the cute ball thing squinted.

Sasha frowned. "Eh?"

"You know this weirdo?" Mizu asked.

"No! I've never seen her before! She must be related to François, or something!" Sasha shouted.

François shook his head. "Nuh-uh! If she was related to me, you think I'd be trying to hit on her?"

"Yes... Because you, sir, are mentally insane..." Sasha whispered, angrily!

"Liar! Sasha, it's me, Gizmo!" the blue thing, which will now thankfully be called Gizmo because the Authoress is getting tired of typing that over and over again, said.

Sasha looked awestruck. "Gizmo?"

"Uh, I'm the little sister? Hello? Stop being so stupid!" Gizmo growled.

"AH HAH! See? **SEE?** 'Oh, she must be related to François, or something!' **IN YOUR FACE!** She's **_your_** sister!" François mocked, dancing around and singing like the idiot he was.

Mizu swiftly threw him into a tree. "...Shut up..."

"Wow, Sasha, I didn't think someone like you was capable of having a sister or, if you did, she'd probably be dead by now," Kirby laughed.

Hearing that, Sasha exploded. **_"SHUT UP, KIRBY! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO SAY IN THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A WHINY LITTLE BABY ANYWAY AND YOU'RE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES SO YOU'D BETTER STOP IT BEFORE I'M FORCED TO KILL YOU!"_**

Kirby rubbed his head in anger. "Ouch, my non-existent ears..."

"Either way, Gizmo, we're still not gonna waste out time with a con-artist like you!" Sasha said, shoving Kirby out of the way.

Gizmo fluttered her eyes in order to attract attention. "Oh, come on... Please? I went and lost my Star and I don't know where it is... I'm so sad... Won't you help me?"

Not knowing he was under an 'Oh-let's-help-her-because-she's-so-sweet-and-innocent-looking' trance, Kirby turned to François. "Hey, why don't we help her out? It's only fair."

"Yeah! I mean, she's so sweet and innocent-looking! Us guys can't put down a face like that!" François declared.

"Oh, great... Now she's gone and brainwashed them... She always does this to stupid guys when she wants them to do something for her..." Sasha moaned, knowing exactly what Gizmo was trying to do.

"Losers..." Mizu griped, not being affected by Gizmo's wooing act, as he obviously didn't find her attractive in any way!

* * *

**_In Peppermint Palace, Kirby and friends were helping their new friend find her Star! _**

"Okay, I was flying here on my Formula Star when this big, dumb penguin guy came out of nowhere and knocked me off!" Gizmo, who, after eating a random Pengy because it was in her way and was now Ice Kirby, explained.

"Formula Star?" Mizu asked.

"I thought you were looking for your _Warp Star_..." Sasha bluntly asked.

"Formula Stars **_are_** Warp Stars, just a different model!" Gizmo spat.

Then, the great Kirby appeared out of nowhere on his Warp Star! "Everything around here's the same color, so it's gonna be hard to find it..."

"Of course someone as cool as you could find it, Kirby..." Gizmo swooned, blinking so seductively, it wasn't even funny. Okay, so maybe it was... Or not... Puffballs are meant to be cute, not seductive, so I guess that _would_ make it kinda creepy...

* * *

_**Sometime Later!**_

François looked under an icy rock. "Nope, it's not here either... or is it? Sheesh... what were we looking for again...?"

_Just then, a potato, the same one from last time, appeared out of nowhere! Seeing it, François went ballistic._

"**_MIZU! IT'S HERE! THE HOT DOGS ARE HEREEEEEEEEEEE!"_** François bawled, running towards the red Kirby.

A few yards away, Mizu sighed in irritation. "What now?"

"**_IT'S THE POTATO! IT'S AFTER ME!"_** François shouted as he ran, being persuaded by the spud thing!

"Oh no, not this again!" Mizu took off like a red flash and disappeared! Warriors are supposed to be fast, so... yeah...

_Unbeknownst by François, the potato now levitated behind him, gradually getting closer! Then, out of nowhere, it slammed into François' squishy head and possessed him all over again!_

"**_CHOCOLATE NIBLET BEANS!"_** François bellowed like a maniac, as he sucked up an indolent Sword Knight and became the all-too-famous Sword Kirby. With the power to hack and slash, and the probably demonic potato in hand, he promptly ran through a door/mirror type thingy! Uh oh...

* * *

_**On the Other Side of the Door/Mirror François Ran Through!**_

Sasha knocked an oblivious Sparky out of her way. "This is useless! Why are we here, looking for something that she probably doesn't have?"

"Y'know, nobody _asked _you to come, Sasha!" Kirby spat.

"Y'know, you _made_ me come, Kirby!" Sasha spat right back.

Kirby sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah..."

"Hey, you! You Kirby?" a Waddle Doo demanded of our pink hero.

"Yeah..." Kirby bewilderedly answered.

"Then quake in fear of our one-eyedness! **_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** the Waddle Doo crazily laughed.

Another Waddle Doo stepped forward. "Our eyeballs are weak separate, but together with my brother, **WE ARE INVINCI--"** He was cut off, as Kirby decided to have him for a light lunch, and I mean literally.

"**_FRAAAAAAAAAAANK!"_** the other Waddle Doo shouted, watching as Kirby took his brother's ability.

"This is bogus," Beam Kirby grumbled, knocking the other Waddle Doo out his way. "Nothing's around here except ice, ice, that crazy Waddle Doo, François, and more ice!"

Sasha did a double take. "François? He's supposed to be with Mizu!"

Gizmo, who was still Ice Kirby, hopped up in a fit. "He's not helping out at all!"

"**_BEHOLD! THE ELEPHANT'S TOES HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THE CHESSETOOTH BROOM CUP THEIR NEW MASTER! ORDER ME SOME CHICKEN WINGS, LEST I SHALL UNLEASH MY FLYING KAYAK UPON YOU!"_** François announced, waving the wicked potato around.

Gizmo turned to her sister. "What's he going on about?"

"I have no idea," Sasha rolled her eyes.

"François, stop being stupid! Get down here and help us!" Beam Kirby shouted to the delusional Green Kirby.

"**MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"** François cackled madly, as he hopped down in front of Beam Kirby, potato AND Sword in hand! **"PREPARE TO DIE!"**

_Due to the noticeable fact that Kirby had the Beam ability in hand, he totally whooped François, but good, breaking the spell of the evil spud! _

Sitting up, François went into a state of alarm, no longer Sword Kirby. **"IT WAS THE POTATO AGAIN! KIRBY, HE'S AFTER MY SMALL INTESTINES!"**

Kirby watched the potato roll away. "Mmm... yeah..."

_Then, Mizu appeared out of nowhere!_

"Hey, Kirby. François got possessed by that evil potato... nevermind..." Mizu trailed off, realizing what must've happened.

_Then, POOF! Wiz also appeared out of nowhere, but he had an excuse since, you know, he's an evil magical hat and all..._

"**_MWAHAHAHAHA!_** I ambushed you! You may have killed me last time, but this time's different!" Wiz shouted.

François frowned. "How?"

Wiz spewed out balloons! **_"I DON'T KNOW!"_**

"Tell us where this potato came from!" Beam Kirby demanded!

Wiz threw some Bronto Burts into the air for no apparent reason! "NEVER! All I can say is that it will soon be your undoing!"

"Well, if you're not gonna cooperate, then I'm just gonna hafta kick your sorry butt like I did last time!" Beam Kirby challenged!

"Let's you try that!" Wiz waved his wand around, suddenly turning Gizmo into Dark Mind!

François sweatdropped. "Okay..."

Wiz freaked out and waved his stick in a panic! "What the...? HEY! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Beam Kirby sweatdropped. "Should we get out of the way?"

"Yes, let's..." Mizu agreed, running for his ever-important life!

"_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** _Gizmo, who was now Dark Mind, used Total Bad Guy Annihilation and defeated Wiz in one blow!

Wiz fell to the ground, spitting out about 15 footballs in the process! "Shoot! Foiled again! Aw, well... I guess I can always go back to being a haberdasher, or something..."

_And with that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke, complete with the random scatterings of Scarfies, Blippers, and Droppies, who are almost as cute as Kirby!_

Since Wiz was gone, Gizmo turned back into a puffball. "Well, that was weird..."

"Like any of this is normal?" Sahsa rhetorically asked.

* * *

**_Sometime later, the group sat on a green hill somewhere with the sun setting in the distance, saying their goodbyes to Gizmo and stuff!_**

"Sorry, we couldn't find you Star, Gizmo," Kirby apologized cutely, because he could.

"That's because she never had one!" Sasha spat.

"Sis, you've got a lot to learn about mannerism," Gizmo lectured.

Sahsa rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Without any warning, François threw himself at Gizmo's feet. "PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't leave me here with these idiots! Take me with you! You're the only girl who's ever loved for something, besides the fact that I'm a guy!"

Gizmo frowned. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

François looked offended. "I really don't know!"

Walking away, Gizmo sweatdropped. "Well, then... that's nice..."

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** François howled, going into a nervous breakdown!

"Do you think we'll ever see you again?" Mizu asked.

Gizmo shrugged. "Maybe..."

"It'd be nice if you could!" Kirby said, smiling that cute irresistible smile of his!

_Just then, King Dedede and some evil, random Waddle Doo, commanding a trio of Waddle Dees drove up on their super-awesome Air Rides, including Dedede's King Wheelie Bike, which was called that because Dedede said so!_

"Now, see those round things over there?" the king asked, pointing to Kirby and friends.

"Yeah..." a Waddle Doo thingy replied, remembering how Kirby ate his brother a few hours earlier!

"If you can get rid of the pink one, forever will you be remembered amongst all the Kirby bad guys in the world for your bravery and wisdom!" Dedede shouted, trying to make it sound like a big deal.

"Actually, I just want some revenge..." the beam cyclops thing replied.

"Oh... Then... **CHICKEN YOU SHALL GET!"** Dedede boomed, for a split second, thinking he was a chicken!

"All right, then! Come on, guys! Let's do it for Frank!" the head Waddle Doo commanded, leading the others into battle!

Dedede sweatdropped. "Uh... Frank?"

François pointed up, his eyes wide in horror. **_"LOOK! IT'S THE POTATO AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Gizmo narrowed her eyes. "Potato?"

_Just as François had shrieked, the crazy spud was, indeed, falling at an outlandishly fast pace towards the ground!_

Kirby pointed at the gang of Waddles Dees getting closer on their Air Rides! "Look! A randomly-made bicycle gang, come to kill us because they were told to by an evil penguin, who just happens to be standing right over there!"

"We ain't doin' it for him! I'm getting revenge on you 'cause you ate my little brother, you pink, bulbous freak!" the head Waddle Doo shouted!

Kirby's eye twitched! "... Freak? FREAK?** FREAK? HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! TAKE THAT BACK, YOU MEAN THINGY THAT DOESN'T HAVE 2 EYES!"**

"Real clever, Kirby... I bet they're trembling..." Sasha stated, sarcastically.

_Just as Waddle Doo and his threesome of evil, confused Waddles Dees were about to run over Kibry's face, the potato smushed itself into Waddle Doo's eye, exploding on impact! _

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"GAH! Okay, now this is really starting to get old!" Dedede and his Wheelie Bike went flying through the air and into the sunset, probably never to be seen again until next chapter!

Gizmo sat, wide-eyed at what just happened. "WHAT KIND OF POTATO DOES _THAT?"_

"**_EEEEEEEEEEEVIL ONES!"_** François proclaimed, pointing at 4 piles of ashes that used to be Waddle Doo and his minions of cuteness on the Air Rides.

"You guys kept whining about your lack of Warp Stars, so just take these!" Kirby suggested, pointing to the abandoned Air Rides.

Gizmo's mouth dropped! "That's my Formula Star! Those freaks stole it from me!"

Sasha eyed the flying Star. "Well, I call the Wing Star! It shows how high I fly above everyone else because I'm by far the greatest; therefore, it's now mine."

"No one told you to go into a eulogy, Sasha," Mizu grumbled, unnoticeably taking the Shadow Star.

François grabbed the remaining Rocket Star and held it high above his head, as if he'd just won a prize. "VICTORY! Now that I finally have this Star, I can pursue my dream of making whale fishing legal again!"

Gizmo sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?"

Kirby, Sasha, and Mizu all nodded. "Yeah. You'll get used to it..."

"So, now that you've gotten the Formula Star back, are you leaving?" Sasha asked her little sister.

Gizmo smiled. "Nope!"

Sasha went mental. **_"WHY?"_**

"Because... um... Kirby needs a Blue side?" Gizmo shrugged.

"Yeah! You can represent my sadness, which is very sparse and hardly seen!" Kirby cheered excitedly.

Gizmo made a happy Kirby face! "Okay! Yay!"

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Sasha groaned.

_And so, a happy-go-lucky Kirby, a proficient Mizu, an ecstatic Gizmo, a mentally-disturbed François, and an angry Sasha all set off into the sunset on their new Air Rides! What adventures await Kirby and his new friend? Uh... I dunno... Go ask Meta Knight or something...

* * *

_

_**Authoress Notes:** I know the Formula Star, Rocket Star, Dedede's Wheelie Bike, Shadow Star, and the Wing Star are from Kirby's Air Ride, but I've decided that things from some other Kirby games can be in this one, as well. It's better that way. Also, to answer someone's question in the reviews about why I put so much inappropriate stuff in here, I'd have to say I don't really think it's all that bad. Plus, it's kind of hard to make a funny story without putting something a little extra in there. I'm not saying it can't be done, but it's a lot easier for me to work with. :)_


	3. 2: Save the Waddle Dees!

_**Authoress' Notes:** I meant to put this up yesterday, but I was lazy. Anyway, this Chapter is based off the episode that aired this recent Saturday, when the Waddle Dees went crazy from hunger and tried to kill everybody. Enjoy.

* * *

_

_**Potato Salad**_

_**Chapter 2:** Save the Waddle Dees!

* * *

_

_So, now Kirby and friends were happily flying around Cabbage Cavern and looking at stuff because it was pretty! Eventually, they got tired and hungry (like all Kirbies do), so they stopped and began searching for food!_

Sasha picked up a Max Tomato. "I call this one!"

"Dibs on the fruit!" Gizmo called, holding up a Cherry.

Mizu stabbed his sword in a Cheeseburger. "I think you get my point..."

François picked up a Blipper! **"MINE!"**

Kirby looked up in amazement at his find. "Wow! Lookit the big grape!"

_Then, the 'grape' turned around! And it had a face! OMG!_

Sasha sweatdropped. "What the hell?"

François stood up and pointed like the idiot he was. **"OMG! KIRBY, I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GRAPE!"**

Mizu shook his head. "Thanks for the news flash, Fran..."

The 'grape' smiled calmly at Kirby. "Well, hello there. What's your name?"

Gizmo raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

Kirby smiled. "Hi! My name's Kirby! What's yours?"

Sasha ran over and grabbed the gullible puffball, dragging him away. "Kirby, didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Kirby frowned. "It's a freaking grape! If you can't trust them, who can you trust?"

"Kirby, it's not a grape!" Mizu shouted, stomping over to the alleged fruit. "Exactly, who are you?"

"Just a traveling Star Warrior like you guys; I mean you no harm, if that's what you're thinking," the violet ball said.

Mizu squinted. "Aren't you kinda big for our species?"

The purple thing shrugged. "Growth spurt, I guess."

François began to run away. "Kirby, I don't trust this guy! I think he might be that evil POTATO THAT'S AFTER ME!"

Sasha hit François over the head with a randomly-placed flaming stick! "SHE'S A **GIRL!"**

"Oh," François said, a blank look on his face.

"My name is Rambo, and I am indeed a female. I really don't see how couldn't tell," Rambo coolly explained, speaking in a very feminine voice and blinking her EYELASHES.

"You're BIG, Rambo!" Kirby said, standing on toes to try and match her height.

Smiling, Rambo picked up Kirby. "And you, my friend, are very small."

Kirby was thrilled. "AWESOME!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-leese... Not another one of those stupid 'I'm in tune with nature' hippies..."

Suddenly, Gizmo ran up, as she just realized something! **"BIG SISTER!"**

Kirby looked confused. "Eh?"

Gizmo bounced up and down. "I knew you looked familiar! Rambo, I haven't seen you in years! You got BIG!"

Mizu sharpened his sword. "If I hear someone say that one more time..."

François sweatdropped. "How many sisters do you guys have?"

Sasha made a face. "Fortunately, only two."

"And how come you keeping blowing off your sisters? You act like you're not even related to them!" Kirby pointed out, sitting on Rambo's head.

Gizmo stuck her tongue out. "She's just a stuck-up Scarfy-face! She's thinks we're a menace to society!"

"That's because you are..." Sasha muttered.

François twitched. "Are you guys triplets? I'm confused..."

"Rambo's the oldest, Sasha's the middle, and I'm the youngest!" Gizmo explained.

François walked off backwards for no apparent reason! "Oh, okay..."

"So, anyway Rambo; What are you doing here?" Gizmo asked, ignoring François.

"I'm here looking for Waddle Dees for the "Save the Waddles Dees Campaign" I joined last week," Rambo replied.

"What are you talking about? Waddle Dees are everywhere. Why are you trying to save them?" Kirby asked, eating a pizza that Authoress inconspicuously gave him because he's so damn cute.

"They may be abundant, but the poor things are so defenseless and are killed very easily, so they could very well become extinct," Rambo said.

"Yeah, _Kirby..."_ Mizu smirked, eyeing the pink guy.

Kirby eyed him back. "It's not my fault they get my way!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere!**_

_Once again, the very same potato that had gotten to François twice rolled along the ground, searching for its next opponent (Who was probably going to be François, anyway). A trio of Waddles just happened to be sitting around and eating some BBQ chicken when they saw the spud moving all by itself! Waddle Dee No.1 went over to it and poked it with a chicken bone and the thing stopped moving!_

"?" Waddle Dee No.1 shrugged.

"?" Waddle Dee No.2 scratched his head.

"!" Waddle Dee No.3's eyes widened in shock at the potato as it grabbed Waddle Dee No.1's face!

"...!" Waddle Dee No.1 jumped around, then suddenly stopped, his face going into a daze!

"...?" Waddle Dee No.2 poked Waddle Dee No.1 to see if he was alright... Then he, too, abruptly went into a trance!

_Seeing as his friend was acting weird, Waddle Dee No.3 came over to investigate, soon followed by Waddle Dee Numbers 5-9,483,641,149,734,843,180... Well, that can't be good.

* * *

_

_**Back with Kirby and friends!**_

_Flying on her Slick Star, with Kirby still perched on her head, Rambo looked around for the lil' Dees, everybody following on their own Warp Star._

Kirby scanned the area. "Are you sure there are Dees here?"

Rambo nodded, catching Kirby as he purposely tumbled off her round head in a very cute way. "I saw some when I first got here, but I think I scared them away..."

_Just then, a Waddle Dee appeared!_

Gizmo pointed. "Oh, look! A Waddle Dee!"

_Then, another one popped up!_

"And another!" François shouted, just coming back from who-knows-where!

_This continued on until Kirby noticed there was something very wrong!_

"Um... Aren't there a bit too many Dees here?" he asked.

François perked up. "Maybe it's mating season!"

Sasha kicked him of the Rocket Star! "You don't know how uncalled for that was!"

"**ATTENTION, STAR WARRIORS!"** Waddle Dee No.1 shouted.

Mizu sweatdropped. "Did that guy just talk?"

Kirby snorted with laughter. "He did..."

Rambo bit her lip. "I think we should be leaving now..."

"**FOR SOME UNEXPLAINABLE REASON THAT WILL NEVER BE MENTIONED HERE, YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS DAMIAN! LEAVING IS NOT AN OPTION!**" Damian continued.

Kirby, now sitting on his Warp Star, shook his fist. "You can't tell us what to do! We can fly!"

_Then, the Air Rides disappeared!_

Kirby sweatdropped. "Oh, crap..."

* * *

**_Sometime Later, Kirby and the Others Were All Tied Up!_**

"**YOU CAN'T STOP US! THE WADDLE DEES WILL RULE!"** Damian shouted, poking Kirby in his pink butt with a spear.

Kirby sweatdropped. "Can't we come to some kind of an agreement, or something?"

Damian commanded Waddle Dee No.94,840,405,240 to poke Kirby again! **"NO!"**

François got into a shadow puppet fight with Waddle No.8,956,895! **"IT'S THE SPUD! KIRBY, I SENSE HIS PRESENCE!"**

_Meanwhile, Dedede and Nightmare sat huddled in the bushes, spying on Kirby and friends being poked by evil Waddle Dees!_

Dedede put his binoculars down. "Okay, now I called you here for a very important reason!"

"Why are we sitting over here like brainless idiots?" Nightmare growled.

Dedede rubbed his chin. "In order to defeat Kirby and hand him over to the Verizon Wireless Company, we need to take great precaution!"

Nightmare sweatdropped. "So what do you want _me_ to do?"

Dedede fumbled over his words. "I don't know! Possess something and... uh... Look, _you're_ the evil overlord here; _You_ figure something out!"

Nightmare frowned. "Uh..."

Dedede scowled, seeing as his plan for world domination and highly overrated phone prices weren't working! "What kind of a bad guy are you?"

Nightmare struck him with black lightning! **_"I KNOW I'M STRONGER THAN YOU, PITIFUL MORTAL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** And with that, he flew away!

Dedede sat smoldering in the bushes, still holding his binoculars. "It's times like this I wish I went to school like I was supposed to..."

* * *

_**Back to the Evil Waddle Dees!**_

Kirby looked at the red guy! "Mizu, don't just sit there; Do something!"

Mizu glared at Kirby. "Like what? They took my swords..."

"Aren't you a ninja, or something?" Kirby frowned.

Mizu narrowed his eyes. "No..."

Gizmo sweatdropped. "Well, ain't that just great?"

Damian laughed evilly! **"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE OUR BONDS OF DOOM!"**

Rambo smiled. "If you are angry that you're constantly being hunted to the point of extinction, we at the "Save the Waddle Dees Campaign" are here to help."

Damian stomped his foot! **"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? WADDLE DEES ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, WHETHER YOU WANT US TO OR NOT!"**

"Then would you be interested to know that I'm also a part of the "Killing Innocent and Random Bystanders is Yucky" club? It's a club on the side, made from those who started the "Save the Waddle Dees Campaign", you know," Rambo added.

"**WADDLE DEES ARE...** Wait, did you say "Killing Innocent and Random Bystanders is Yucky"? My brother's in that club! Interesting!" Damian rubbed his chin!

Sasha sweatdropped. "Does this mean you'll let us go, then?"

Damian shrugged. "...Uh... yeah, why not?"

_And so everybody was **HAPPY!**_** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

François slapped Damian on the back! **"DUDE! YOU'RE, LIKE, THE GREATEST WADDLE DEE EVER!"**

_While hitting Damian, François accidentally knocked the spud out of his head and onto the ground!_

Rambo smiled and pointed at it. "Aw, I think he dropped his lunch."

François' eyes bugged out! **"IT'S THE SPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!"**

_The evil potato then **EXPLODED!**_

Mizu grabbed his swords from some random Waddles and watch all the others run away. "Well, that was stupid."

Damian looked confused. "?"

"I think that potato was controlling him!" Gizmo realized.

Damian nodded. "!"

Kirby yawned. "Well, I'm tired; Let's get out of here."

Rambo got on her Slick Star. "May I come along?"

Kirby jumped on her head. "Can I sleep up here?"

Rambo nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Sasha huffed in annoyance. "What are we? Some kind of an RPG rip-off, or something?"

Then François ran by with Damian after him! **"OMG! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME...!"**

Mizu knocked him out with a sword! "Stop it..."

Rambo picked up Damian. "Don't worry. I've decided to adopt this Waddle Dee, so he's coming with us."

Damian made a happy face and nodded. "!"

Kirby sneered at Damian. "He's not gonna kills with a rusty knife, right?"

Damian shook his head and gave Rambo a hug! "!"

"Good," Kirby sighed, turning away.

Getting a dark look on his face, Damian laughed! **"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Rambo looked at the psychopathic Waddle Dee! "Did you say something, Damian?"

Damian innocently shook his no... **BUT SMIRKED EVILLY!**

_And so, yet another fun-filled adventure in Kirby's Dreamland ends in happiness... Now, if only we could figure out what the heck is going on with that potato... And will Damian kill everybody with a rusty knife? Shadow Kirby probably will...

* * *

_

_**Authoress' Notes:** Ever wonder what the initials for "Killing Innocent and Random Bystanders is Yucky" is? Either way, yay for the Waddle Dees and the random cameo from Nightmare! Although, I don't want any Reviews saying I called him the wrong name, because I didn't. Calling him eNeMeE just proves that 4Kids is just an evil corporation bent on taking over the world and destroying Kirby with their lame names and lamer puns in the anime. (And yet I still watch it in glee; Damn you, 4Kids. /)_


	4. 3: The Twin Weirdoes of Mustard Mountain

_**Authoress' Notes:** As you've probably noticed, I'm only going to update this story once a month, due to some other fics I have to finish, but I will finish it... just once a month. :)

* * *

_

_**Potato Salad**_

_**Chapter 3: **The Twin Weirdoes of Mustard Mountain!

* * *

_

_It seems that Kirby little circle of friends is starting to grow! Yay! Anywho, Kirby, Sasha, Mizu, François, Gizmo, Rambo and Damian the evil Waddle Dee are now at the Mustard Mountain, which was somehow fixed after François bombed the whole freakin' place!_

"How heck did this place get back to normal?" Mizu asked himself, annoyed.

Sasha pouted. "Who cares? Let's just go! I'm hot, I'm tired, and want to do something else!"

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Sasha, you're _always _hot, you're _always_ tired, and you're _always_ hungry!"

Sasha kicked Kirby! **"AND YOUR POINT?"**

Rambo picked up some flowers that decided to randomly bloom around her and Damian, who was smiling very evilly! "Guys, don't fight... Be one with each other..."

Sasha frowned. "What?"

Misunderstanding Rambo, Kirby scowled. "Eww, that's nasty!"

François haphazardly went over to a boiling lava pit. "Did anyone see that spud and/or potato! I heard him calling me! HE WANTS TO EAT HIS GLUE AND HOT DOGS!"

_Just then, a black thing jumped out of the lava! It scared François and shook all the lava off!_

Gizmo hid behind a dreaming Damian. "What IS that thing?"

"Hey, can you guys help me? I lost my twin brother around here and now, I can't seem to find him and that's really bad! I mean, we're in a freakin' volcano! Do you know how easy it is to fall into a volcano? VERY EASY! Just one wrong move and BOOM! There ya go! Into the volcano is you! And don't think I haven't fallen into a volcano before! Trust me, I HAVE! IT IS NOT FUNNY! Look at me! LOOK at me! I'm black as night and do you know why? BECAUSE I FELL INTO A VOLCANO! Not just once though... Oh no; Like A MILLION TIMES! Did you know that I actually used to be scarlet?" a black Kirby rapidly shouted.

Kirby looked at the Black Kirby, stupefied. "What?"

The Black Kirby sweatdropped. "Idiot..."

Mizu sharpened one of his swords. "And you are...?"

"My name is Blackie and I'm looking for my twin, Brownie," the Black Kirby with Orange shoes said.

Sasha pouted. "Not_ another_ one..."

François ate some processed cheese! "Before we go any further, tell me; are you a boy or a girl?"

Blackie twitched. "I'M A GIRL! What is WRONG with you? Can't you tell?"

_François opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when he realized he couldn't think of a politically incorrect answer!_

Gizmo narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute... If you used to be scarlet, then why is your name Blackie?"

Blackie's mouth dropped open. "Maybe because the name RUBY wouldn't fit me!"

Gizmo sweatdropped. "Oh."

"Enough of that! I need to find my twin bro, Brownie before he gets into trouble with Kracko AGAIN!" Blackie explained.

Kirby perked up. "Why the heck would Kracko be here? He's a freaking cloud!"

"Maybe he came from a volcano smoking, no mama, I don't want the bread toilet paper anymore," François mumbled, completely out of it, as always!

"Damian says that Kracko is his cousin's brother's sister's uncle's aunt's nephew's niece's son, twice removed," Rambo said.

Damian backed it up with an evil laugh to boot!

Kirby backed away for the evil Waddle Dee. "Okay..."

"So, are you guys gonna help me or what? Come on, I ain't got all day! I need to find Brownie or Kracko's gonna whup his ass because Brownie's such a total idiot! He's almost as dumb as King Dedede! Do know how dumb that guy is? REAL DUMB! Dumber than dirt! Dumber than Roly-Polies! Dumber than Scarfies! And I'm telling you guys, THAT is dumb!" Blackie ranted.

Sasha threw her arms up in aggravation. "All right, we get it already! Let's just get this over with, for crying out loud!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in CAPPY TOWN! No, wait... I mean, DREAMLAND Um... MUSTARD MOUNTAIN!_**

_Kracko was hovering around dangerously! And he was facing a Brown Kirby that looked a lot like Brownie!_

"We will fight to the death, insolent pig!" the cloud thingy shouted.

Brownie shrugged. "Why?"

Kracko looked around. "Uh... because!"

"Because, why?"

Kracko got mad. "BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMN IT!"

"**NO ONE CALLS ME A HILBILLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** Brownie randomly shouted, lacking any common sense like his twin sis said!

Kracko sweatdroped. "What...?"

"That's right! T'was YOU who stole my potato! Why'd you do that, man? I was gonna have it for lunch," Brownie whined, suddenly turning from random and stupid to pathetic and confused.

"Because this potato is the root of all evil! You can't eat it until either you die or the world ends!" Kracko explained, thundering and stuff.

Brownie poked his lip out. "Yeah, right…"

* * *

_**Then, Kirby and the others appeared not riding on their Air Rides for some reason!**_

Blackie pointed at Brownie. "I knew it! Now look what happened!"

Hearing Blackie, Brownie turned around. "Hey, sis, can you tell this freak to gimme back that potato? I'm hungry!"

François twitched. "Potato...?"

Mizu sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

"**IT'S AFTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** François wailed, AGAIN, running away, AGAIN.

Kirby ate a random Hot Head and turned into Fire Kirby! "Hand over the spud! I'm getting tired of hearing about this 'evil potato' crap!"

Kracko started crying. "Wait! No, don't hurt me! ALL I WANT IS A CONTACT LENS!"

Fire Kirby glared at the cyclops cloud thing. "What?"

"I lost my contact lens the other day and I know chocolate boy here is always taking stuff from me, so I took his potato until he told me where it was!" Kracko said, glaring at Brownie, who glared right back.

"I don't _have _your stupid contact lens! What the heck would I do with it?" Brownie shouted.

Kracko thundered again! "You totally took it! I know you did!"

"Then how come it's over here?" Sasha asked, holding up the oversized lens.

"That's not..." Kracko sweatdropped. "...Oh, yeah... I guess it fell out while I was sleeping... Oops..."

"Now give us the evil potato!" Fire Kirby demanded.

Kracko looked puzzled. "Evil potato?"

"Yeah, the one you took from Brownie!" Gizmo said.

Kracko looked at the spud. "This thing is evil?"

"Yeah..." Mizu said.

"You didn't know?" Rambo asked.

Kracko shook his... cloud. "No..."

"But you just said, 'Because this potato is the root of all evil!'!" Brownie remembered.

Kracko shrugged somehow. "That was just a coincidence; I didn't think it was really evil. All the other bad guys never send me memos about this stuff!"

_Without any warning, the evil potato turned into a feather and flew away!_

Fire Kirby turned back to normal. "Okay..."

Gizmo sighed. "What IS that thing?"

* * *

_**Sometime later!**_

Kirby got on his Warp Star. "Let's get out of here; this place is crazy..."

Wearing a matching helmet, Blackie pulled up on a Rex Wheelie Bike! "Mind if I join you?"

Sasha pointed one of Mizu's swords to her head. "Kill me."

Kirby smiled widely. "Sweet ride! Where'd you get THAT from? Those things are EXPENSIVE!"

Blackie smirked. "I have my ways... Brownie has one, too, but he probably stole it..."

Suddenly appearing on his less-expensive, but still really cool Wheelie Bike, Brownie yanked on Blackie's helmet, causing her to fall off her Rex Wheelie! "I'm coming, too!"

Blackie scowled at him from the ground. "You can't! You don't even know what you're doing!"

"That's not true!" Brownie argued.

"Fine, then! Whoever wants Brownie to stay here, raise their hands/paws/whatever! And the Waddle Dee doesn't count because he's not a Kirby!" Blackie raised her hand/paw/whatever.

Damian twitched and scowled at Blackie like crazy!

"Actually, I'd prefer it if both of you stayed here..." Sasha grumbled, raising her hand/paw/whatever.

"I second that," Mizu also raised his hand/paw/whatever.

Gizmo scoffed. "You guys are totally squares!"

Brownie frowned. "And who wants me to come with you guys?"

Kirby raised his hand/paw/whatever. "I want him to come! It'll be funny when we stand side-by-side, because it's like I'm Strawberry and he's Chocolate!"

Rambo raised her hand/paw/whatever. "He looks so sweet, why refuse him?"

Gizmo raised her hand/paw/whatever. "I think he's cute! He might be useful!"

Blackie looked shocked. "It's a tie!"

"Wait, François didn't vote!" Kirby pulled the crazy Kirby from another dimension and slapped him!

François jumped back, holding some sausages! **"STAND BACK! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! I WILL DO IT, HAL LABORATORIES!"**

"François, do you want this guy to come with us, or not?" Mizu asked, slightly annoyed.

François rubbed his chin. "Does he have good car insurance?"

"I have good Wheelie Bike insurance..." Brownie said, confused by François' question.

François smiled. "And that's the best kind! I want him with us!"

"4 to 3! So, Brownie's coming with us! Yay!" Kirby shouted.

Blackie sighed and snorted. "Fine, but try not to get in the way!"

Brownie then ran her over! "Try not to get in MY way!"

"HEY!" Blackie got back her Rex Wheelie and chased after Brownie!

Sasha sweatdropped. "Great, more siblings... Just what we need..."

"Whatever... Just don't let them get anywhere near my swords..." Mizu muttered.

Rambo gently pet Damian. "Well, I'm glad they're both coming with us; the more, the merrier, I always say."

Damian nodded, but then he poked François in butt with his spork!

"**AHH! THE SPORKS WANT TO CLEAN MY TEETH!"** he proclaimed, taking off on his Rocket Star, never to be seen again until the next chapter!

Gizmo ate a Maxim Tomato. "Oh, well; Alls well that ends well!"

Kirby got another pizza! "YAY, PEPPERONI!"

_And so, Kirby now has 2 more friends to add to his circle of... stuff! Now, he, Sasha, Mizu, François, Gizmo, Rambo, Damian, Blackie and Brownie all set to their next adventure, which will probably be very random and sparse in common sense, intelligence, and/or life lessons! Isn't that just great?

* * *

_

_**Authoress' Notes:** Super sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to change the plot a little, with at least one chapter where someone doesn't get possessed. Oh, well, see ya next month:)_


	5. 4: 8 Simple Rules for Taming My Bratty

_**Authoress' Notes**__**:**__ Here's Chapter 4 for September! Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update earlier in October. _

* * *

_**Potato Salad**_

_**Chapter 4:**__ 8 Simple Rules for Taming My Bratty Little Princess Daughter! _

* * *

_And so, Kirby continued on with his friends and such and such! They were off to find the mysterious wonders of the evil potato that to be plaguing them for some reason, but they weren't doing a very good job! Oops!_

"Man, we're getting nowhere! I don't even know where we are anymore!" Kirby whined.

"I don't even know where we've been!" Blackie also whined!

"My Wheelie Bike's running out of gas!" Brownie added.

Sasha kicked his bike over. "Who cares about some dumb Wheelie? I'm hungry!"

"I think Damian's hungry, too," Rambo announced.

_Damian then proved she was very wrong, as he found a cheesecake and ate it!_

"...Wait... what the heck?" Sasha frowned.

"What?" Gizmo asked.

"What's with that freaky castle?" Sasha pointed.

"Huh?" the Kirbies turned around!

_Just like, Sasha said, there was a friggin' castle right there in front of them! This is mostly because they were in Carrot Castle! ...Or something like that..._

"Maybe they have gas!" Brownie said.

"And maybe you have a brain!" Blackie said sarcastically! "Come on, it's a frigging castle, not a gas station!"

"And if they _do_ have gas, **THEY'LL BE DANCIN' INSIDE DA FLAME!"** François shouted, waving a match to emphasize his point!

"Ok...?" Blackie got the hell away from him!

"Maybe they have the potato, too!" Kirby thought.

"**OH, CRAP! POTATOOOOOOOOOOO!"** You all know the drill; François went insane, yet again.

Mizu sighed. "Let's just go..."

_So, they went inside! Little did they know of the threat waiting to ambush them! Sarcastic emphasis on "threat"! _

Kirby smiled stupidly, with everyone walking down a long hallway. "Wow, this place is BIG!"

Mizu twitched! "Not again, Kirby..."

Blackie took in the wonderful sight. "Aw, isn't this place just gorgeous, Brownie?"

Her twin was too busy stealing random treasure scattered around the room to notice! "Um... yeah! That's great..."

Gizmo scanned the floor. "This carpet's so tacky..."

Sasha scoffed. "Yeah, right! I could be the queen of this place if I wanted to!"

"Then why don't you?" Kirby challenged!

Sasha ran him over with Brownie's Wheelie Bike! "Because I apparently don't want to!"

"...Um, ouch?" the confused Kirby answered.

* * *

_At the end of the long hallway, there was a throne! And in that throne, sat a jade-colored Kirby with orange shoes! Neat-o! She wore a really sparkly crown with rubies and sapphires in it and had jewels dangling from her hands/paws/whatever! She also had on a lot of mascara and eyeliner and lip gloss and... other crap like that; you get the idea... At least she was super-cute!_

"Welcome, travelers!" she said, standing up from the throne. "You are all royally greeted by me, Princess Jewel! **NOW, GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR MY CROWNED HEAD!"**

Kirby scowled. "We don't HAVE any knees!"

The princess sweatdropped. "You don't? Oh... Well, you should still bow down to me!"

"Why?" Gizmo inquired.

"**BECAUSE I'M A FREAKING PRINCESS AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DO TO PRINCESSES!"** she bawled!

Mizu laughed. "You're not a princess."

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Eyesight-50-Percent-Accerate!" Jewel taunted.

Mizu pulled out his swords! "...Okay, let's kill her."

Rambo stopped him and bowed, along with a malicious Damian! "How do you do, Princess Jewel?"

Kirby ate a sandwich! "Come on! Don't tell me you actually believe her!"

"She lives in a big-ass castle, so why not?" Gizmo shrugged.

"Who ever said she _lives_ here?" Sasha butted in.

"Yeah, the interior really sucks... In a bad way!" Brownie interrupted, lugging around a sack of stolen stuff!

"**I LIKE KEYBOARDS!"** François babbled!

_Damian broke a window for no apparent reason!_

Jewel looked like she'd had enough of this! **"SILENCE! YOU ARE ALL NOW CONSIDERED TO BE INTRUDERS!"**

Kirby was sad! "Aw, why?"

"Because you're getting on my nerves! Now, quake in fear at my father's evil, terrible, unspeakable power!" Jewel shouted, lightning flashing in the background!

"Does this have anything to do with processed cheese, because I'm allergic to that, you know," Brownie said, as-a-matter-of-factly!

Jewel pushed a button and stuff happened! "You will now perish for your freaky crimes and freakier personalities!"

_All of a sudden, KABOOM! The wall exploded and Mega Titan appeared out of nowhere! Well, okay... I mean, he was actually the one who busted through the wall, but it was so sudden, it LOOKED as if he came out of nowhere, which he technically did! ...Aw, screw it._

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! Daughter, what is it you ask of me?" the freaky guy who looked like Meta Knight on steroids asked!

Jewel pointed at Kirby and his crew! "It's them, Daddy! There were being mean and trying to kill me and one of them even said something evil about processed cheese!"

Sasha begged to differ! "No, we didn't!"

"Well, I _wanted_ to kill her..." Mizu looked at his sword.

Gizmo shook her head. "That's not the same thing!"

Brownie raised his hand/paw/whatever! "Uh, I said something about processed cheese, but I actually _think_ it's evil; I didn't _say_ it was..."

Blackie threw her arms up. **"WHO CARES?"**

Kirby sweatdropped! "Um, Jewel? Has it ever come to your attention that he looks NOTHING LIKE YOU?"

Jewel frowned. "What are you talking about? We're the 'splitting' image of each other!"

"I think you mean 'spitting'..." Gizmo corrected.

Jewel backed away. "Euch! Spitting is not ladylike! I find that to be very rude!"

Rambo smiled. "Rude, but true!"

"Why are you so happy? We're about to get our asses kicked by Meta Knight!" Kirby shouted!

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Idiot! That's Mega Titan, not Meta Knight!"

Kirby smirked like he knew something. "No, that's what he wants you to think!"

Gizmo sweatdropped. "WHAT?"

"This is stupid!" Sasha grunted!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You will now fight me to the death because I am invincible, except for in the final room where you're supposed to fight me, but we're not in there, so YOU'RE DOOMED!" Mega Titan roared!

Kirby began to panic! "Oh no! Jewel, call this guy off! He's not you're dad and you're not a princess!"

Jewel turned away. "No! I AM a princess and this IS my daddy! It says so in the plot!"

"That you're a princess?" François asked intelligently asked for once!

Jewel frowned. "NO! That he's my dad!"

"That means it's not true!" Blackie shouted!

Jewel looked shocked! "It does? Well, in that case..."

_Jewel then randomly pulled out an arrow! Eating it, she turned into Cupid Kirby! __**IS... THAT... NOT... JUST... TOO FREAKING CUTE?**_

Mega Titan got mad. "Daughter, what the heck are you doing?"

"It's obvious to see that he's put some kind of spell on Jewel that's probably why she's acting like this," Mizu enlightened everybody!

Blackie twirled her hand/paw/whatever around in sarcasm! "Oh, wow, Sherlock Holmes! What gave you that idea?"

"**FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME, A ROYAL PRINCESS, THINKING YOU WERE MY FATHER IS VERY NASTY AND DISTURBING, SO YOU SHALL NOW DIE FOR THAT!"** Jewel shot an arrow at him, but it just bounced off!

Mega Titan laughed! "MWAHAHAHA! Like I said, you can't defeat me!"

Kirby got scared! "This looks bad..."

Just then, François came out of nowhere with a toilet! "Hey, guys! **LOOK! I FOUND A TOILET!** It can flush and everything! **WATCH!"**

"François! We're kinda busy here!" Mizu grumbled, throwing his swords in every direction to try and dent Mega Titan!

"**NO, SERIOUISLY! LOOK!"** François pushed the lever and **BOY, DID THAT THING SUCK! ...IN A GOOD WAY, I MEAN!**

Mega Titan was being sucked into the toilet! **"GAH! CAN'T... FIGHT... EVIL... TOILET'S... SUCKINESS!"**

François smiled stupidly! "I know! Isn't it great?"

_POOF...! Or should I say 'SUCK!'? Eh, whatever... Either way, Mega Titan got sucked into toilet and deposited into another dimension where he happily ever after with Nightmare because they both so freaky!_

Jewel swetdropped. "Wow... that was outlandish..."

"Okay, this is boring to me now!" François threw away the toilet.

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, that was close!"

Rambo gave François a hug! "Thank you very much for saving us, François!"

Damian hit François with a stapler! **"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The green Kirby jumped away! **"ACK! HE'S BACK FOR MY INCOME TAXES!"**

Brownie scratched his head. "I guess you can't rule this place anymore, since we killed its boss..."

Jewel blinked her thick eyelashes. "Oh, well. I'm technically still a princess, I just don't have anything to rule; big deal. All that glamour and stuff was giving me a headache away..."

"No kidding," Blackie mumbled.

"Well, your highness, what would you like to do now?" Rambo bowed.

Jewel shrugged. "Uh, I dunno... I really did like fighting that awful... thing back there. It was kinda fun! ...For a princess, anyway."

"So lemme guess; You wanna travel with us, right?" Sasha sighed.

Jewel took off her crown and replaced it with a pink bow! Cuteness! "I was actually thinking of going to a manicure, but okay! Sounds like fun!"

Kirby boarded his Warp Star, everyone doing the same thing! "You have an Air Ride or something? Cause, you know, we gotta be riding in style!"

Jewel smiled. "Of course I do! Every princess needs one!"

_She took out one of those little thingies you use to find SUVs and pushed the button! In a flash, the Legendary Dragoon Air Ride floated down all dramatically and stuff! WOW, PRETTY! _

Kirby's jaw dropped open. _**"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT? IT'S LIKE, SUPER LEGENDARY AND STUFF!"**_

Sasha got jealous! "Yeah!"

Jewel hopped on. "Like I said, I am a princess..."

"Even though you don't have a throne to rule..." Mizu interrupted.

"...So I can get almost anything I want, including this!" she finished!

"Lucky you," Gizmo said.

Brownie started acting suspicious! "Think I can borrow it?"

Rambo beamed. "That's so pretty..."

_Damian unnoticeably took Brownie's bag of stolen riches!_

Blackie ran over François with her Rex Wheelie! "That's what you get for having one of those Brownie can steal!"

François twitched! **"I'M SORRY!"**

_And another member join's Kirby's posse! This time, a princess with the Legendary Dragoon! Sweet! So, as the sun sets in the west or whatever, the gang rides off, still in hot pursuit of the evil potato! ...Or, are they just trying to catch up with Jewel's unreasonably fast ride? I dunno which one... _

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ No possession in this Chapter, due to its lack of originality! It might happen next time, but I really doubt it..._


	6. 5: The Curse of the Uneatable Candy!

_**Authoress' Notes:** Since it's Halloween, here's a special Halloween chapter thingy of **"Potato Salad"** for everyone!

* * *

_

_**Potato Salad**_

_**Chapter 5:** The Curse of the Uneatable Candy!

* * *

_

_It was a dark and gloomy night..._

Well, actually around 8:30pm and it was Daylight Savings Time...

_Lightning flashed across the sky... _

Well, that was probably Brownie admiring the wonders of a Sparky's electricity and how it can give your friends seizures...

_The wind howled eerily..._

...Or that could've been Gizmo trying to suck up a Bronto Burt because its unworthy pinkness was getting on her nerves...

_Um... there were ghosts...?_

You mean dirty bed sheets that Sasha inexplicably tied around Kirby's head, causing him to run into a wall and let loose like a million Battys from the basement?

_Okay, fine! Besides all that happening, Kirby and friends had arrived at the oh-so-not-scary-in-a-bazillion-years Moonlight Mansion, still looking for the potato!

* * *

_

"So... now what?" Mizu asked because he was bored.

"Um..." Kirby looked at his map. "We should, like, go in and stuff..."

Gizmo frowned. "Does the map say that?"

"Uh..."

Sahsa snatched it away! "Kirby! This isn't even a map! It's pair of underwear!"

Kirby pouted. "Well, I'll have you know that underwear are very important navigators!"

Blackie sweatdropped. "What?"

"You're insane!" Sasha threw the underwear at Kirby!

"Well," said Jewel. "We should go in anyway. This place so needs a good dusting!"

"I'm not going anywhere! This place is so creepy and dark and there might be ghosts around here!" Blackie shook her head, which is technically her body, therefore it looked very freaky when she did it.

_Just then, as luck would have it, a ghost appeared! A real one this time! ...Sorta..._

"I'm Booie and I'm a ghost! RAHR!"

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** François ran away!

"...Okay..." Gizmo frowned.

"You're not a ghost! You're like, something else!" Kirby pointed out.

"Of course I am! Look at me! I'm white, I'm round, I'm... uh... ghosty?" the ghost said.

"You also have feet..." Brownie said.

"And a Tornado hat?" Rambo found herself confused.

"And you look like me if I fell into a pot of flour, which I have done before!" Kirby inexplicably announced.

"GAH!" the ghost fell over, only to reveal himself as a white Tornado Kirby! "Okay, okay! You found me out! I'm not a ghost, but I want to _be _one!"

"Why?" Jewel asked.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I always thought ghost were so cool! The way they float around and disappear like that! And the scary _'OoOoOoOoO'_ing crap they do! That's awesome!"

"And you sir, are also insane," Sasha bluntly remarked.

Booie ignored her. "And I also love Halloween! I mean, come on! You walk to people's houses, dressed up as somebody you're not and beg for candy! _How cool is that?"_

"It's freaky, if you ask me," Jewel remarked.

"Ooh! I like Halloween, too, because I'm the man of 1,000 faces! I'm a different person at every house!" Kirby beamed.

Booie identified with him! "I KNOW! That's the beauty of it!"

"Kirby, since when have you ever gone Trick-or-Treating?" Mizu inquired.

"I always go Trick-or-Treating, even when it's not Halloween! **_Because I'm the man of 1,000 faces!"_**

"Um, earth to Kirby? We can all do that!" Sasha spat, eating a random Sir Kibble and turning into Cutter Kirby!

"That's not the point!" the pink thing whined.

Booie changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here!"

"Why?" Rambo um, asked!

"Because I need some help so I can unravel the secret curse in this mansion!"

Gizmo perked up. "Curse? Um, no thanks! We really don't need one of those!"

"Does it have anything to do with a potato?" Mizu questioned.

Booie made a face. "A potato? Why in the world would there be a cursed potato in here? They give me hives, anyway."

Mizu waved it off. "I didn't need to know that."

"Actually the curse I'm talking about is the one of the uneatable candy!" Booie continued.

"At least that's more believable than an evil potato," said Jewel, fixing her bow.

"Then **THE CANDY MUST BE EVIL!"** Kirby shouted!

Booie sweatdropped. "No, you just can't eat it..."

"Oh," said Kirby!

* * *

_Okay, this is getting repetitive, so let's fast forward the plot a bit! Kirby, his friends, and this new Kirby are now in Moonlight Mansion, looking for the evil, uneatable candy and the evil probably eatable potato!_

"So... what does this evil candy look like?" Brownie asked Booie.

"Oh, you'll know when you see it! It's got like, evil vibes and stuff!" answered the Chalk Kirby.

Blackie, realizing something, suddenly stopped walking! "Hey, wait a minute! What am _I_ doing in here?"

"Uh, to look for the evil candy?" Gizmo guessed.

"To help this freak so he can leave us the hell alone?" Sasha, who was still Cutter Kirby, guessed.

"To go Trick-or-Treating and maybe teepee someone's house?" Kirby hoped!

Blackie sat down and pouted. "I'm not going any further! There could be ghosts in here and I'm not taking any chances!"

"You're just scared! What are you, chicken?" Brownie taunted.

"No, I just don't want to be in here! Do you know how easy it is for me to get lost in here? VERY EASY! Look how dark I am! I'm PITCH BLACK! If I stay still long enough, you guys'll totally lose sight of me, and I don't have a clue where we're going, so I'd be trapped in here forever! And I really don't want to be in here for that long! I have other things to do with my life, you know? I don't have time to be lost in some tripped-out house with some crazy uneatable candy curse in it! Do you? HUH?"

"...Um, if you're done... I found the evil, uneatable candy..." Booie said, holding some swirly candy things with stars on them!

"Oh... well, nevermind then," Blackie smiled.

Mizu poked the candy. "You mean that's it?"

"Uh... dude, we eat candy like that all the time..." Brownie sweatdropped.

"Yes, it makes us invincible and is quite delicious," Rambo said.

Booie was shocked. "...Really?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well... it was all a big story..." Booie chuckled nervously. "Oops..."

Gizmo took the candy. "Hey, don't worry about it! Now we don't have to go Trick-or-Treating!"

Jewel sighed. "Aw, but I wanted to try this 'Tricker Treating' thing you guys were talking so much about..."

Sasha threw her arms up. "Who ever said we were going Trick-or-Treating anyway? How do we even know if it's Halloween or not?"

"It was Kirby's idea," Brownie tattled.

"Well, excuse me for being the cute, fun-loving guy! You know, it's Nintendo's fault for making me that way!" the ball that was almost yellow, but is instead pink said.

"Let's go Trick-or-Treating anyway! It's not like anyone cares," Blackie shrugged.

Booie threw some _clean_, white sheets over his head! "Then I'll be an Agel Boo, because they're _stylish_ ghosts! RAHR!"

Kirby took out a Scarfy hat! "Don't worry about me; I'll be something else by the time we actually get to a house!"

"Mizu can be Meta Knight!" Blackie giggled, throwing a fake Meta Knight mask on the red Kirby.

"Wonderful," Mizu grumbled sarcastically.

"And I'll be a queen!" Jewel exclaimed, somehow donning a silky dress thing!

Brownie painted his face. "Ooh! I'm a Waddle Dee! Look! LOOK!"

Gizmo smiled stupidly. "I'm a Roly-Poly! Those things are so cute, you know?"

Kirby threw some grapes at Rambo! "And you're a grape patch!"

Rambo laughed. "That I am!"

Sasha, who still had the Cutter ability, shrugged. "I guess I'm Sir Kibble then. Meh."

"Oh! My costume's the coolest, cause I'm a Gordo!" Blackie snickered, throwing randomly-placed candy corn all over herself!

_Damian decided to be a Waddle Doo with a Max Tomato for an eye! He also decided to throw a box of crayons at François, who just happened to come back out of who-knows-where!_

The green guy, dressed as a Cappy, ran away again! **_"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! BATHROOMS ARE JUST THE EVIL TORTURE CHAMBERS OF STINKYNESS!"_**

"_Now_, can we go Trick-or-Treating and maybe teepee someone's house?" Kirby pleaded.

Booie shrugged. "I guess so, since the curse was all a big lie..."

"In that case, let's go teepee Dedede's castle and take all his food!" Blackie suggested.

"Yeah! It'll be like 'Kirby's Dreamland' all over again, but only backwards!" Brownie laughed.

Booie pulled out his Jet Star and 8,937,940,404 rolls of toilet paper! "Okay! Quick, let's go before someone else gets there first!"

_And so, Scarfy Kirby, Meta Knight Mizu, Sir Kibble Sasha, Roly-Poly Gizmo, Grape Patch Rambo, Angel Boo Booie, Queen Jewel, Waddle Doo Damian, Waddle Dee Brownie, Cappy François, and Gordo Blackie went to Dedede's castle, teepeed it, stole all his food, and gained a new member in Booie!_

In the shadows, a mysterious...um...shadow was lurking, along with the evil spud! OMG! "Yes, steal your candy and have fun while you can... for the potato will strike again... Muhuhuhuhuh..."

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** Okay, it wasn't much of a Halloween theme, but what else can I do? It involved candy, ghosts, toilet paper, screaming, and costumes and that's pretty much what Halloween is, right? Eh, anyway, for the next few months I update, I'll make a theme for the chapter (Like, November is Thanksgiving, December is Christmas, etc.)! There won't be one for every month; just the ones that really have a stand out holiday! So, until then, see ya! (Oh yeah, and Angel Boos are those things in "KNID" with the sunglasses and halo that give you the Light ability.)_


	7. 6: 'Tis the Season to be Crazy!

_**Authoress' Notes:** Okay, here's the deal: I was planning on making a Thanksgiving special, but I ran out of time, so I didn't make it! However! I did make a Christmas because it's my favorite time of the year. Expect another update maybe late next month, but for now, enjoy the holiday cheer of Kirby and friends!

* * *

_

_**Potato Salad**_

_**Chapter 6:** 'Tis the Season to be Crazy!

* * *

_

_Yes, it's that time again! When the weather outside is frightful and the time inside is so delightful! When jingle bells jingle all the way and everybody tries to kill each other because they've got the last toy in stock for like, 483,948,095 miles! Yes, my friends, it's CHRISTMAS! Why, even Kirby and his round of friends are getting into the holiday sprit... This is... if they know what the hell they're doing..._

Sasha scowled at our pink hero, because everyone was back in Peppermint Palace for no apparent reason. "Okay, Kirby... why are back here again?"

"Haven't we already been here?" Rambo asked.

"Kirby probably got us lost again, since we don't have a map," Mizu mumbled.

Brownie scoffed. "Ha! We don't need a map! We've got our internal instincts!"

"Uh... no we don't..." Blackie reminded her unintelligent brother.

"Sure we do! Uh..." he looked around. "I can safely say that we now in Peppermint Palace!"

Blackie sweatdropped. "Idiot..."

"Guys! Today, were not gonna be doing ANYTHING!" Kirby promptly decided.

"Like we've been doing anything at all?" Sasha remarked.

"Why not, Kirby?" Blackie asked, ignoring the tedious Sasha.

"Because it's Christmas! Duh!" Kirby replied.

"...What's that?" asked Brownie, as he gassed up his Wheelie Bike and please don't ask me how, because I really don't know!

"Is that gonna hurt?" Gizmo wondered.

"Does it have anything to with evil rituals? You know, the ones where somebody usually gets sacrificed?" Booie asked, hoping the answer was probably 'yes'!

"**DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH LOUD NOISES OR PENCILS?"** François asked, always being the crazy one.

"Nope! I heard about it on one of those stale TV specials that come on at this time of the year! They say it's really neat!" explained the pink guy.

Blackie scratched her head. "...Since when did we have TV?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "And since when do we watch it?"

"AND WHY WON'T THE WALLS STOP SPINNING?" François howled!

Kirby sweatdropped. "Look, nevermind, okay? It's just a really cool thing where you wait around get free stuff from this fat guy dressed in red!"

"This sounds like King Dedede..." Rambo mused.

"He wouldn't do something like that, would he? Isn't he supposed to be this awful, ruthless tyrant, or something?" Jewel asked.

Kirby shook his head. "No! No! No! His name is Santa Claus and he gives out presents for free once a year on Christmas!"

Mizu raised an eyebrow. "There_ has_ to be a catch, right?"

Blackie suddenly realized something! "Yeah! Kirby, you'd better give us the details on this 'Santa Claus' guy before we end up doing something you'll regret!"

Brownie bounced up and down. "I bet he's got a gun and plans on shooting us with it!"

"Yeah! And... and-and he's got, like, big claws to slice through us and stuff! I mean, why else would his name be Santa CLAWS?" Booie boasted.

"No, you idiot! That's not how you spell his name!" scoffed Sasha.

Booie sweatdropped. "...How'd you know I spelled his name like that?"

* * *

**_FAST FORWARD! Sometime later, Kirby and the gang found some Christmas trees! How? Eh... who really cares anyway?_**

Gizmo looked at a tree. "So... how do we do this Christmas thing?"

"Well," Kirby thought for a second. "I know it has something to do with cookies and a tree... and I think presents."

"Fine..." **_WHOOSH!_** Mizu slashed through a tree and cut it down! "Now what?"

"Hey, man! You're supposed to say 'Timber!' when you do that! You could've killed me!" Brownie scolded, although he was nowhere near the tree when it fell.

Rambo pulled out some Waddle Dee cookies. "Got the cookies right here! What else?"

"Where do we get the presents?" Gizmo asked.

"And why do you put them under the tree? Won't they get like dirty and stuff?" inquired Jewel.

"How should I know? It's just what you do!" Kirby groaned, as he and Brownie struggled with setting the tree up.

"OW!" someone shouted from beneath the tree.

"What the?" Kirby hopped away from the snow. "What the heck was that?"

_As if to answer his question, a Kirby sat up in the snow! He was super white! Whiter than Booie, even! In fact, he was so white, the only thing of him that could be seen in the snow was his orange feet and gray eyes! _

Sasha shrugged. "I'm assuming he wants to join us, right?"

Blackie squinted at him. "Where do they keep coming from?"

"Why, hello there! Who are you?" Rambo greeted.

"Uh... my name's Razz..." replied the Snow Kirby. "I was trying to sleep and somebody planted a tree in my skull!"

"Technically, you don't have a skull," Gizmo said.

The white ball sweatdropped. "Yeah... Anyway, I heard someone talking about Christmas... do you guys have any idea what you're doing or what you're supposed to do on Christmas?"

"Not really, no," Brownie shrugged, dropping the tree in the snow.

"Well," Razz cleared his voice. "Christmas isn't about presents, trees, and cookies, you know."

Kirby scoffed. "Yeah, right! That's all it's about!"

Razz shook his head. "Some think it's nothing more than a feeding frenzy for the free market and an excuse to get people to open their wallets at every turn. Others take the viewpoint that it is a holy day that is cheapened and diminished by all the garish festivities. Yet few, if any, when really pressed, are willing to give up the Christmas holiday, in spite of their ambivalent feelings. The hidden meaning is that Christmas is the festival of the human heart. It is a time of year when the universe conspires to raise the vibratory level of consciousness on earth to one of peace and love toward ourselves and one another. This season resonates to the sweet, childlike innocence that resides in all of us. A time when the heavenly forces inspire us to shift our focus away from fear and toward one of joy, and healing."

Everyone looked at Razz in shock! Until Kirby said, "Wow... That's deep."

"No wonder we don't celebrate it here; No one knows how!" Blackie laughed.

"Aw, come on!" someone else shouted!

"Huh?" Kirby turned around to see Dedede coming out the bushes! "It's Dedede!"

"I was planning on bombing you guys with this here Bomber, but after hearing that Christmas crap, you made me feel like a heartless Hothead!"

"Since when are Hotheads heartless?" Rambo asked. "They're actually very nice creatures!"

The penguin guy sweatdropped. "Yeah... Well, that's not the point... the point is that it's Christmas and I don't have anyone to celebrate it with!"

"But aren't you trying to kill us?" Kirby asked, sweatdropping big time!

"Yeah, but... but... Well, THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Hey, you know... no one deserves to be alone on Christmas," Razz calmly said. "It's inhumane."

"Sure!" Blackie smiled. "No one deserves to be alone on Christmas!"

"Oh, like we're actually people?" Sasha rudely added.

"You mean... I can join you guys for Christmas?" the king was all teary-eyed!

Brownie shrugged. "Eh, sure. Not like I actually care."

"Besides," Gizmo took out a big book! "You're violating Bad Guy Code #58904-ER45: Trying to kill your worst enemy on Christmas! You're breaking the law! We outta turn you in!"

Dedede freaked out! "What? That's so stupid! How come I didn't know about this?"

"Because you're not supposed to be in this game?" Mizu truthfully said.

"Because you suck?" Kirby guessed.

"NO, KIRBY!" François randomly added! "WE SUCK! WE ALL SUCK SO BAD!"

"Um... so now what do we do?" Blackie asked, again?

"WE HAVE CHRISTMASTIME!" Kirby shouted!

"This is so random, it's not even funny..." Sasha shrugged.

"Ooh!" Dedede threw his bomb away, causing it to explode in the background and kill several hordes of Chillys and Pengys! "Can we open the presents now? I love presents! Did anyone get one for me?"

"Oh! Me first! Me first!" Booie ripped open a long present! "WOW! A Magic Paintbrush! It's always what I wanted!"

_He then got magically turned into a ball!_

"Awesome! Totally awesome!" he remarked!

"Wow!" Dedede started crying again! "This is the best Christmas I've ever had!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "More like the most retarded Christmas you've ever had..."

"Aw, come Sasha! Stop being a Scrooge! ...Wait... How did I know who that was?" Kirby frowned and pondered. "Oh, well! It doesn't matter! Merry Christmas, Sasha!" Kirby gave her a Maxim Tomato with a mistletoe on it! Aww...

"Well," Sasha softened up a little. "...That's very nice, Kirby... Uh, thanks... I guess."

"Hey! What're you doing, letting her have all the fun?" Booie bounced in! "IT'S CHRISTMASTIME! LET'S PARTY!"

"I think that'd be better for New Year's," Razz sweatdropped. "You know?"

_Everybody stopped celebrating, dancing, laughing, playing, having fun, and enjoying the Christmastime and looked at Razz with one question on heir lips..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS NEW YEAR'S?"

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** And that's it! Consider this a little 'Christmas special' and not really a chapter, if you will. Not much to say except Merry Christmas (and make sure to get **"Kirby: Canvas Curse"**)! Lol, just kidding. _


End file.
